Cataloging Killers
by Hound of Tindalos
Summary: A therapist is transferred to Arkham Asylum post Batman: Arkham City; lots of OC/Bruce Wayne, lots of camos by B-mans enemies Rated M for sex, language, violence and discussed torture
1. Note of Transfer

**This one has been brewing for a while. And suggestions for a second or third interview with a patient is gladly accepted. I only own my OC's, nothin' else.**

Cutting a break.

Ever since the incident with Dr. Young at the Asylum it seems the level of misogyny has gone up a few damnable degrees. Sharp has made some dire mistakes in his untimely career as Warden, and as a baffoon of a Mayor, mistakes that put him on the worst end of the media. A female doctor for Zsasz, a convicted serial killer and rapist? A male doctor for Isley and in an unfiltered room to keep that nymphs pheromones under control?

A corrupt and lazy system as the Joker, along with his masochistic thrall Quinn, and the green-eyed Boles would prove.

With the late Amadeus Arkham's son Nathaniel as the new Warden my timing was impeccable.

I am Cassandra Wight and I am the Head Psychologist of Arkham Asylum now that Crane is a patient here because of his little chemistry experiements.

And I am eager to revive my late fathers dream.


	2. Session One: the Penguin

**And so it begins...**

File Number: 11407

Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot

Alias: the Penguin

Notes: Napoleon complex...inferiority complex...gang lord and weapons smuggler... glass bottle embedded over left eye...

"_This is Doctor Cassandra Wight in my first therapy session with Oswald Cobblepot, better known by his enemies as the Penguin, my notes on him are quite extensive on his dealings with Hugo Strange." _

"_Doctor Wight?"_

"_Yes, show him in."_

"_I can walk just fine, you saggy bastard."_

_I would call Cobblepot a man who walked like he was Jesus Christ himself but only with the ego of say Mel Gibson. A small man with a long, hooked nose and a short, stubby legs and arms with nicotine stained fingers and crooked teeth. What was most interesting was the bottle that covered his left eye, embedded into his skull so deeply that removing it could be fatal. _

_They said he was my easy first super villain._

"_Would you state your name, please?"_

"_Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, Chesterfield being my middle name."_

"_Quite distinguished."_

"_And session begins. Hello, Mr Cobblepot, I am Dr Wight and I will be your new therapist now that Dr Crane is out of commission."_

"_Yeah. I know you."_

"_Do you? In what manner do you know me?"_

"_You're the bitch that Wayne's fucking, aren't you?"_

"_Mr Cobblepot."_

"_What, you gonna cage me for speaking me mind?"_

"_No...in this room during our time together you may speak of anything that you desire, no matter how profane it is."_

"_Well...aren't you easy."_

"_Regarding your question yes I am in a relationship with Bruce Wayne at the moment. As unused to the attention of the media as I am I do not think it is anything special."_

"_So you're a gold digger?" _

"_Mr Cobblepot, we are here to discuss you, not Mr Wayne. Is there anything you wish to discuss?"_

"_..."_

"_No? Then let's start with some standard questions, hmm? It has come to our attention you hold a personal vendetta against Bruce Wayne. Why?"_

"_Cause he's a simpering bastard who ruined my family by being a self righteous twit. Him and his holier-than-thou parents!"_

"_Jealousy. Ah...your family was a crime family, was it not? Their interference cleaned up the streets, drove your buyers desperate for your diminishing products...desperation that lead to the death of Wayne's parents."_

"_Not a moment too soon. I started goin' to church after that glorious day."_

"_Glorious? Why would you say it's glorious?"_

"_Why do you want to know? Wayne's whore, tellin' him everything I blab about."_

"_In this room, I am your therapist and what is said is this room is for my ears only."_

"_Yeah? Well I'm feelin' shy right now, doc."_

"_I have heard you are a collector, Mr Cobblepot. Of rare and unique items."_

"_Seen my collections have ya? Pity only a couple displays were left empty, the glitter would have brought out Batmans eyes! Ha ha haha!"_

"_That is quite a cough, Mr Cobblepot. Perhaps you should stop smoking."_

"_And give up my Cubans? I already got me throat cut open for these babies and I'll die choking on one."_

"_What a bold statement."_

"_I'm a Cobblepot."_

"_You are. Let's discuss your parents."_

"_What about 'em?"_

"_Didn't they send you out of the country to a boarding school?"_

"_What? That's—"_

"_And on that note, I will see you next week, Mr Cobblepot."_

Interview End.


	3. Session Two: Deadshot

File Number: 62840

Name: Floyd Lawton

Alias: Deadshot

Notes: bionic eye...chronic depression...ability to kill tied with self-worth...

"_This is Doctor Cassandra Wight speaking. Patient is Floyd Lawton and this is our third session, ironically it is also his third suicide attempt this month. Patient is unresponsive to anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication."_

"_He's here, Doc."_

"_Thank you, Mr Cash. Hello, Mr Lawton, how are you doing today?"_

"_..."_

"_Still unresponsive? Let's try a different approach, shall we? Tell me, is defeat so unbearable that you would have to take your own life when present with failure?"_

"_...I need it..."_

"_What do you 'need', Mr Lawton?"_

"_To win. Need the paycheck..."_

"_Mr Lawton? All right. Put him in solitary, Mr Cash, and this time do a _thorough_ body cavity search."_

"_Doctor Wight, with all due respect I did not expect him to hide a nail up his ass."_

"_This is a maximum security facility, Mr Cash, filled with psychopaths and deranged perverts who take joy in ruining the lives of other. You disappoint me with your expectations of morals, especially after you baited the crocodile, hmm?"_

Interview End


	4. Session Three: Calender Man

File: 04111

Name: Julian Day

Alias: Calender Man

Notes: obsessed with holidays/dates...serial killer...

"_This Doctor Cassandra Wight giving my full authorization to subject patient 04111, Julian Day, with controlled electric shock bursts with the decline of his anti-psychotics."_


End file.
